


Letters to Marco

by Songbird321



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Cadet Class, 104th Cadet Squad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, In which the 104th cadets are all friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird321/pseuds/Songbird321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven letters written to the member of the Military Police with the brightest smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Marco

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the summary is awful, but I don't want to give it away! (Not that there's much to give away but... you know.) 
> 
> I wrote this piece last May for Marco week on tumblr (the blog I posted it on originally was deleted, and I've recently been catching up with posting the lost fics.) I find it ironic that I found this one now, considering the latest chapter (if you haven't read it, don't worry. No spoilers lurk here.) The only thing I can really say regarding the last chapter is pretend it didn't happen? Pretend a lot of things didn't happen. This takes place in an alternative universe that deviates from the main plot line right after the Trost arc. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_Dear Freckles,_

Hey Marco, how’s it going? I hope the Military Police is treating you well. I hope the king likes you, and that the other children are nice to you and don’t try to draw shapes on your freckles. If they do, just let me know, and I’ll take a break from the Survey Corps to come beat them up. Nobody’s allowed to be mean to our freckled angel! Hope you’re having a ball! 

Yours Truly,  
Ymir

 

_Dear Marco,_

Hello. How are you? I hope you’re doing well. It’s been weird not seeing you around, but I’m sure you’re having a great time in the interior. The Military Police is lucky to have a soldier as dedicated, hard working, and committed as yourself. Not to mention the fact that anyone who gets to spend time around someone as kind and friendly as you should consider themselves lucky. You are sincerely missed by all of us out in the Survey Corps, and we hope to see you again in the future. Thank you for always being such a nice guy during training; I hope the Military Police is everything you wanted and more cause God knows that you deserve it the most. Goodbye for now. 

Sincerely,  
Bertholdt Fubar

 

_Dear Marco,_

Hello. How are you? How’s living in the castle treating you? I’m sure you’re having a much nicer time than the rest of us MPs out in the districts. Regardless, I’m happy for you. You’re finally fulfilling your dream of serving the king. Congratulations, Marco, you deserve it. Sorry this is short. I really do hope that you’re happy now. 

All the Best,  
Annie Leonhardt

 

_Dear Marco,_

Hey Marco! How’s it going? We’ve all been doing great out in the Survey Corps. I hate to say it, but training really did pay off. Expeditions are pretty serious stuff, but totally worth it. We’re getting so close to another victory for humanity, I can feel it! But what’s been going on with you? What’s the Military Police like? I hope it isn’t as boring and laid back as people say it is. I’m sure it isn’t because you’re there and you can make even the most boring of tasks enjoyable. It’s like your super power. Anyway, we’ve all really missed seeing you around, and I sincerely hope that wherever you are, there’s a smile on your face. You made us all so happy, Marco, and I really hope that you’re being rewarded for your kindness. Hope you’re having a blast and hope to see you in the future!

Regards,  
Eren Jaeger

 

_Dear Marco,_

Hey there. How have you been? I’ve been pretty good since the last time we talked. A lot has happened in a year. So much; some good, some bad. But you know what? It’s been pretty good overall. The Survey Corps has been good so far; the food is at least a step up from training camp. Haha! But seriously, I’m really enjoying it. They say that my physical skills are improving, but even more exciting is that they’ve noticed my tactical strength and are letting me do more of that instead! It’s been really nice, especially because I’m not the strongest guy around, you know? Anyway, the people in the Survey Corps are pretty cool. I think you would really like them. But I’m sure you must be having a great time in the interior. What’s it like? Have you met the king? If you have, I’m sure he thinks you’re the best soldier the Military Police has ever seen. I hope the MP is everything you dreamed it would be; you deserve it. I miss you, though, and hope that we’ll meet again soon. 

Your Friend,  
Armin Arlert

 

_Dear Marco,_

Hello Marco. How are you? It’s been so long since we’ve talked, or seen each other. I hope the Military Police is treating you well. You’re such a nice guy; you deserve to be surrounded by people who love and respect you. I almost wish that you were with us instead, but then I remember that you are in a much better, safer place. But for as dangerous as it is, my experience in the Survey Corps thus far has been pretty good. Everyone’s skills are continuing to improve. The only thing we’re missing is you. And Annie. But mostly you. Hope you’re doing well. 

With Love,  
Mikasa Ackerman

 

_Hi Marco!_

How have you been? I haven’t seen you in forever! I hope the Military Police is treating you well, and that you’re having a great time. We really miss you here in the Survey Corps! It just isn’t the same without your smile to brighten the mood on those early mornings. But you’re in a better place, and I wouldn’t wish you anything but happiness. I hope you’re having an amazing time. 

With Love,  
Christa Lenz

 

_Hey Marco!_

It’s been so long since we’ve talked. How have you been? How are things in the interior? Is it everything you hoped it would be? I hope it is. The Survey Corps is much better than I expected it to be. It’s very intense and a lot of hard work, but I can see it bringing out the best in everyone. I think you would be very proud of all of us. They’re saying Armin could potentially be one of the greatest tacticians the Corps has ever seen, Connie’s getting taller, Sasha’s practically teaching the elite soldiers how to properly shoot arrows, and Ymir’s sass has reached heights no one thought possible. But above all, I think you would be the most proud of Jean, and how he’s grown up and become a leader. You always seemed to see so much in him; I hope you get the chance to see it yourself one day. I hope the MP is treating you well. If they aren’t, let me know and we can fix that. See you soon, buddy. 

Sincerely,  
Reiner Braun

 

_Dear Marco,_

Hey Freckles! I miss you so much it’s crazy! Things just aren’t the same without seeing your smiling face around. But I know you’re probably having a blast in the Military Police. What’s it like? Have you met the king yet? I hope you’re having a good time. We’ve all been pretty good here in the Survey Corps; just missing you and Annie a lot! But we still have fun. Actually, just the other night, we all hung out and sang that one song you taught us back in training. Remember it? The name is escaping me now (man, that’s awkward) but it was really nice, you know? It felt like you were right there with us, singing along. Oh! Also, Connie’s getting taller; I’m so proud of him. And he also finally asked me out. I thought I should throw that in there just so you know that, yes, we finally happened, and cause I thought you’d be proud of Connie. Haha! Anyway, I miss you so much, Marco, you don’t even understand. It’s so weird not having you around to talk to or hear you laughing or ask you to braid my hair cause you just did it so well back at camp. But I know that you’re in a much better place than we are, literally at risk of getting eaten all the time. Seriously though, I hope you’re happy and I can’t wait to see you again one day!

Love,  
Sasha Braus

 

_Dear Marco,_

Hi buddy! How have you been? I’ve missed you so much since graduation! How’s the Military Police? What’s it like in the interior? I’m sure it’s great. The Survey Corps isn’t too bad, though. It’s actually kind of fun. The rooms at headquarters are only two people, which definitely beats the cabins at training camp! I’m rooming with Jean. It’s been pretty fun. Did you know he sometimes talks in his sleep? You probably do. Man, is that freaky, or what? Haha! I’ve also gotten better with my 3DM gear and grew about four inches so people don’t make fun of me for being short anymore! It’s awesome! Anyway, I hope you’re having a blast wherever you are. It’s felt really weird not hearing your laugh around the dining hall, or seeing your beautiful freckled face bright and smiling in the morning. I hope those MP dudes are appreciating the sunshine that is you and don’t take you for granted. They’re really lucky. We were lucky to have you when we did. Anyway, that got deep. I miss you so much and hope to see you sometime in the future. 

Until Next Time,  
Connie Springer

 

_Marco,_

I hope you enjoyed these letters, and that you heard them wherever you are. I know that everyone asking you about the Military Police probably confused you. That’s on me. I wanted these letters to be happy, so I asked them all not to talk about, you know, and instead pretend you joined the Military Police like you should have. So that’s why they said that. Anyway, the Survey Corps has been fine. Yes, we risk our lives during ridiculous expeditions a little too often for my liking, but I really feel that my skills have improved, and I can tell the others feel the same. Eren’s still annoying, but we’ve gotten closer this past year. I’m rooming with Connie and we get along fine. Sasha’s still a weirdo, Armin’s being scouted as a strategist, Mikasa’s still gorgeous as ever, Christa and Ymir have finally gotten together, Bertholdt’s talking more, and Reiner is just like he always was. Annie joined the MP. I digress and talk about them because I know you would’ve asked. But more importantly than just telling you about my life, I want to tell you how much I miss you. I miss you so much, Marco. I think about you everyday. Sometimes, it physically hurts when I realize for the thousandth time that I won’t get to hear your laugh, or see your face when you think you’re angry, or make you smile again. I guess it still hasn’t really sunk in yet, even after a year. But I’m trying. You always told me that I had the potential to be a leader. Well, I joined the Survey Corps for you, to become that leader you somehow saw in me, and I hope and pray that I’m making you proud. I want nothing more than to see your smiling, freckled face, and to hear your voice again. I hope your life is beautiful wherever you are now, because you deserve so much more than the awful world you were born into. I also hope that I’ll meet you there someday. Rest in peace, Marco. 

Love Always,  
Jean

By the time he finished reading the last letter, Jean had given up trying to control the tears running down his face. With a shaking breath, the boy carefully folded his letter back into its envelope and placed it in the wooden box Reiner and Connie had built just for this purpose. Jean closed the lid with a quiet click and placed the box next to the unmarked grave stone for the lost souls of Trost.  
He touched his hand to the cool stone, bowing his head for a moment before walking away in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
